


***

by Helga_Erhardt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Erhardt/pseuds/Helga_Erhardt
Kudos: 1





	***

\- На, дарю, - с этими словами Ясуда бросил на стол перед Мидоримой папку с историей болезни, - будешь должен.  
Ясуда был старше Мидоримы на год, поэтому недавно благополучно сменил звание ординатора частной токийской клиники на молодого, перспективного врача. Мидорима думал, что, избавившись от опеки наставников и пустившись в свободное плавание, Ясуда задерет нос, но к удивлению, тот продолжал подкидывать своему приятелю необычные случаи. Мидорима уже давно перестал задаваться вопросом по какой причине.  
Не выпуская из рук бутерброда, Мидорима с невозмутимым видом поднял глаза на Ясуду, мол, руки заняты, сам скажи, за что буду должен.  
\- Ты же хочешь потом как-нибудь кандидатскую по гинекологии написать? – Ясуда, в общем то, говорил банальные вещи, все это на курсе знали, репродуктивная система, была Шинтаро крайне интересной, - я тебе материал нашел. Бомбический!  
Ясуда изобразил руками ядерный взрыв.  
\- Можешь, в публикации мое имя вставить, если что….  
Шинтаро все также невозмутимо подцепил мизинцем папку с историей болезни.  
\- Не корысти ради, а пользы для. Дерзай, мой юный падаван. – Ясуда расценил жест Мидоримы как знак согласия и хлопнув его по плечу, скрылся за дверью.  
«Такано Митсеру, 21 год, рост 1м.71 см, группа крови A (II), беременность 38 недель»  
Шинтаро отложил бутерброд и стал листать многочисленные анализы, радуясь, что пациент попал с Ясуде, а не Такаяме, например, и не придется особо прилагать усилия, чтоб забрать довольно редкий случай себе. Мужская беременность, хоть и не была уникальным явлением, но считалась редкой аномалией. В какой-нибудь окружной больнице, беднягу Такано уже растащили бы на наглядный материал для медицинского факультета, и водили студентов в три смены, частная же клиника берегла покой своих пациентов.  
Правда Такаяму, извечного своего соперника по ординатуре Мидорима перехватил у палаты.  
\- Куда это ты направился? Ясуда мне этого пациента передал, не смей сюда совать свой любопытный нос.  
\- Мне ничего не стоит попросить этого пациента у главврача, - пожал плечами Такаяма, ретировавшись на безопасное расстояние от Мидоримы, - он знает, что я пишу статью по перинатальному периоду.  
\- Если успеешь, Такаяма, - Мидорима толкнул плечом дверь палаты и напоследок не удержавшись, показал своему сопернику средний палец.  
Пациент никак не отреагировал на вторжение и продолжил читать глянцевый журнал, из-за которого торчала лишь копна неестественно черных волос.  
Мидорима кашлянул и открыл папку с историей болезни, будто бы сверяя данные с тем, что увидел. Тонкое покрывало четко очерчивало круглый, довольно аккуратный живот и Шинтаро с облегчением выдохнул.  
\- Господин Такано?  
\- Когда меня выпишут? – послышалось из-за журнала.  
\- Боюсь, это невозможно. – Мидорима поморщился, пациенты в частной клинике никогда не были милыми, и за год ординатуры капризов он насмотрелся вдоволь, - ваше состояние не позволяет вас выписать.  
Он заглянул в папку:  
\- Вас привезли по скорой в приемное отделение нашей клиники, и это огромная удача! У нас самые лучшие акушеры-гинекологи, а в вашем случае….  
\- У меня нет страховки, чтоб оплатить частную клинику. Так что выписывайте, и я пойду.  
Шинтаро подавил раздражение и подошел к пациенту ближе.  
\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем. У нас есть программы, которые….  
Над журналом появились глаза.  
\- Будете меня под микроскопом рассматривать? Как какого-то гребанного жука?  
\- Знаете, - не выдержал Шинтаро, - разговаривать вот так неприлично.  
Пациент буквально впечатал журнал в свое лицо, давая понять, что отнять его можно будет только с боем.  
\- Где мой врач?  
\- Я ваш врач. Меня зовут Мидорима Шинтаро. Мне надо посмотреть вас и только тогда я могу сделать заключение.  
Пациент закатил глаза и откинулся на подушку.  
Шинтаро расценил это как сдачу и подвинул стул к кровати.  
\- У вас в роду были уже мужские беременности?  
\- Нет.  
\- У отца ребенка?  
Такано опять закатил глаза:  
\- Это было бы феерично.  
\- Генетические болезни?  
\- Отсутствие мозга считается?  
Шинтаро улыбнулся, делая пометки.  
\- Нет, он здоров.  
\- Вы не наблюдались за всю беременность у врача…  
Глаза сузились до размера нитки скрыв радужку за пушистыми ресницами. Шинтаро ждал, что Такано хоть как-то объяснит свою беспечность, но тот долго ничего не говорил, а потом просто отбросил журнал в сторону.  
\- Кисэ?


End file.
